


Speak to me, brother

by Diana924



Category: Hemlock Grove, True Blood, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Kid Fic, Multiple Crossovers, Strange Relatives, Upir, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La foresta attorno Kattegat per molti era pericolosa ma loro la conoscevano da quando erano nati e sapevano come muoversi.





	

La foresta attorno Kattegat per molti era pericolosa ma loro la conoscevano da quando erano nati e sapevano come muoversi.  
<< Eric, Eric aspettaci >> urlò Floki mentre si trascinava dietro Vhil, se non fosse stato per quel moccioso avrebbe già raggiunto il fratello si era detto, sicuramente gli dei volevano punirlo per qualcosa che aveva fatto. Abbassò gli occhi e vide Vihl che si era appoggiato alla sua gamba e cercava di riprendere fiato, non avrebbe raggiunto Eric così pensò prima di avere un’idea. << Sta buono tu >> disse prima di caricarsi il fratellino e cominciare a correre, Vihl urlò ma dopo qualche passò cominciò a ridere e ad incitarlo ma quello non andava bene.

<< Papà ti picchierà >> si limitò a dire Eric quando lo raggiunse e Floki sapeva che aveva ragione: il labbro di Vihl era rosso e il viso del suo fratellino era pieno dei graffi causati dai rami su cui era finito mentre cercava di raggiungere il fratello maggiore.  
<< Picchierà anche te perché non ci hai aspettato >> rispose ed Eric sapeva bene quanto avesse ragione, suo padre si era raccomandato di non lasciar Floki da solo con Vihl, Floki non è un bambino come tutti gli altri e non puoi lasciare Vihl solo con lui, sei il più grande e devi occuparti di loro quando non ci sono e tanto altro. Floki non era normale, anche Vihl che aveva appena tre anni lo capiva e avrebbe dovuto capirlo anche lui a maggior ragione, c’era una luce negli occhi di suo fratello che lo rendeva speciale e il modo in cui parlava … Floki non era come gli altri bambini del villaggio.

<< Picchierà anche me? >> chiese Vihl, Floki era speciale, lui ed Eric sarebbero stati dei guerrieri su cui avrebbero composto canzoni ma Floki avrebbe cambiato il modo di navigare, lui lo diceva sempre.  
<< Per ora no mostriciattolo, ma prima o poi accadrà >> fu la risposta di Eric mentre Floki cominciava a tracciare dei segni sulla sabbia con aria concentrata.

 

***

 

Accadde quando portarono loro la notizia della morte di Eric.  
Vihl aveva chiesto dove fosse il corpo mentre Floki continuava a guardare davanti a sé come se miracolo Eric dovesse apparire all’improvviso e abbracciarli, se solo fosse stato abbastanza grande sarebbe partito anche lui ma nessuno dei suoi fratelli lo avrebbe permesso pensò Vihl. Eric perché era il maggiore e Floki perché doveva ancora riprendersi dalla ferita alla gamba dell’estate precedente inoltre sapeva che Eric odiava dover sorvegliare entrambi.  
Non c’era un corpo, non c’era niente e probabilmente adesso Eric era cibo per corvi, una fine così ingloriosa per un guerriero come lui, almeno la sua anima era nel Vahalla aveva detto Floki prima di rimettersi a fissare davanti a sé.  
Tutto quello era assurdo, senza senso e lui era stanco, era così stanco che quando lo fece quasi non ci pensò più di troppo, era la cosa più giusta da fare.

Per un istante non sentì niente poi avvertì il dolore diminuire sempre più e si guardò i polsi e per poco non gridò di terrore: perché le ferite si stavano rimarginando e cos’era quel calore che avvertiva nel suo corpo, perché riusciva a sentire il sangue fluire velocemente nel suo corpo, cosa gli stava succedendo? Cosa stava accadendo nel suo corpo pensò Vihl prima di alzarsi, si sentiva pieno di energie e aveva fame, tanta fame.  
Aveva pulito tutto meglio che poteva e poi aveva atteso che Floki tornasse, non poteva sapere cosa gli fosse accaduto, Vihl non avrebbe nemmeno saputo come spiegarlo.

 

***

 

Eric attese la morte di Floki per farsi vedere da lui.  
Si era reso conto della sua presenza una notte quando Helga si era recata da loro, era uscito con discrezione per lasciarli soli e lo aveva visto. Aveva creduto di sbagliare perché l’altro era scomparso ma poi lo aveva rivisto. Povera, dolce, adorabile Helga, lei e Floki erano perfetti, lei aveva abbastanza buon cuore da occuparsi di lui e lui abbastanza fantasia per due ed era stato felice di saperli assieme, erano la normalità di cui aveva bisogno.  
La fame di sangue era sempre maggiore ma riusciva a controllarla, nessuno si era fatto domande durante le tante razzie nel vederlo così assetato di sangue, solamente quando per la disperazione era stato costretto ad aggredire i pochi visitatori qualcuno aveva espresso dei timori ma solitamente era discreto.

<< Non pensavo saresti venuto >> disse, gli occhi puntati contro la nave che stava andando lentamente a fuoco, un funerale tradizionale come sarebbe piaciuto a suo fratello.  
<< Ho avuto la notizia pochi giorni fa, è pur sempre il mio fratellino >> fu la risposta di Eric, il sole era già tramontato e per quello si stava facendo vedere, Vihl non era come lui ma non era nemmeno umano come Floki, era qualcosa di diverso, nemmeno Godric sapeva cosa fosse esattamente Vihl.  
<< Non avresti dovuto abbandonarci, tu … dopo che te ne sei andato è stata dura ma per fortuna Ragnar senza saperlo ci ha dato una mano >> disse Vihl evitando di guardare suo fratello, Ragnar aveva dato uno scopo a Floki e lui ne era stato felice, era stato allora, poco dopo … il tentativo che aveva scoperto come il suo corpo accendesse di desiderio uomini e donne e di quanto la sua lussuria potesse essere trascinante.  
<< Vi ho sempre controllato, Floki mi vide, gli diedi appuntamento al lago … e poi ho fatto in modo che dimenticasse, stammi bene fratello >> dichiarò Eric prima di abbracciarlo brevemente e poi scomparire.

 

***

 

Quando lo rivide Eric non poté fare a meno di ridere: se non fosse stato per gli occhi non avrebbe riconosciuto il suo fratellino.  
<< La Spagna ti ha fatto bene >> riuscì a dire mentre osservava Vihl nei suoi abiti, un autentico giovin signore, chissà cosa avrebbe pensato Floki su di lui si disse.  
<< Floki me ne parlò al ritorno, ho atteso il momento giusto e sono partito, l’Anglia non mi è mai piaciuta, anche se ora la chiamano Inghilterra; ora mi faccio chiamare Felipe >> replicò Vihl, aveva trascorso due secoli in Islanda comprendo perché Floki amasse tanto quella terra selvaggia, era come la loro terra prima che cominciasse tutto. Poi si era stancato ed era salpato per l’Europa evitando però la Normandia di Rollo anche quando i suoi discendenti si erano stabiliti in Anglia soppiantando lentamente quelli di re Ebert.

Negli ultimi ottant’anni si era invece trasferito in Spagna e aveva cercato di godersi la vita, aveva nel frattempo cercato informazioni su cosa fosse, perché invecchiasse così lentamente e come mai riuscisse ad imporre la propria volontà su chiunque, uomo o donna che fosse, persino quando si trattava della carnalità e della vita, aveva potere di vita e di morte sulle persone.  
<< Ci sono stato, tanto tempo fa, a Floki non sarebbe piaciuto di sapere che si sono convertiti al cristianesimo, ha sempre detestato i preti e tutto il resto >> dichiarò Eric, lui e Godric avevano fatto delle ricerche e sapeva cosa fosse Vihl: un upir per parte di madre. Una variazione di quello che lo affliggeva che si protraeva di generazione in generazione specialmente per parte materna e originaria del Balcani, ricordava bene come la madre di sua madre fosse stata catturata durante una scorreria nel defunto impero di Bisanzio.  
<< Detestava solamente Athelstan, ma tu non puoi saperlo, e lo odiava perché aveva allontanato Ragnar dalle nostre usanze, stammi bene fratello >> lo salutò Vihl prima di allontanarsi, parlare di Floki era sempre doloroso, erano passati oltre ottocento anni eppure non riusciva a smettere di pensare a suo fratello.

 

***

 

Il Fangtasia era rumoroso come tutte le serie ma c’era qualcosa di strano si disse Eric: sangue umano, sangue di vampiro … upir.  
<< A papà un locale del genere non sarebbe mai piaciuto >> disse una voce che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille: Vihl, sembravano coetanei ora e non era solo, con lui c’era un lupo mannaro … aveva ragione Godric quando scuoteva la testa nel sentire parlare degli upir. Suo fratello sussurrò alcune parole al suo … partner e poi gli si avvicinò catturando gli sguardi di metà locale.  
<< Potrebbe essere, mi chiedo cosa avrebbe pensato Floki di un locale simile, se solo avesse saputo che oltre il mare c’era una nuova terra >> rispose lui quando suo fratello raggiunse il bancone.  
<< Lo avrebbe preso come un segno degli dei, sceriffo, so che ve la siete passata male negli ultimi tempi >> replicò Vihl con un’occhiata sardonica.

<< Niente a cui non possa sopravvivere, le tue figlie sanno che ora giochi in tutte e due le squadre? >> chiese divertito, l’ultima volta che si erano visti aveva scoperto che negli anni Vihl aveva avuto almeno otto figli dalle donne che aveva sposato, quegli otto erano quelli che erano poi divenuti upir, i “ nati con la camicia “ .  
<< Solamente Katie, pensa che sono anni che Izzy e io non parliamo eppure siamo sempre stati così legati; come con Karl anche se poi … Karl non h mai sopportato quello che era diventato e mi ha sempre incolpato per averlo reso quello che era >> fu la risposta di Vihl, si erano rivisti l’ultima volta in Francia, una serata solamente loro due senza Pam per parlare di casa, di Kattegat e per ricordare Floki, se non fossero stati entrambi degli ottimi disegnatori avrebbero dimenticato il suo volto.

<< La frase potrebbe suonare ambigua più di quanto credi fratellino, ti consiglio solo di stare attento e tieni stretto quel cucciolo >> fu la sua replica prima che l’altro ridacchiasse sommessamente.  
<< Peter sa badare a sé stesso e …è il volere degli dei come direbbe Floki >> rispose prima che entrambi facessero tintinnare le bottiglie assieme, proprio come avrebbe detto Floki pensò Eric osservando Vihl tornare dal suo compagno, suo fratello non ne sarebbe stato contento, assolutamente.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Roman è un nome che non ha una versione norrena, e nemmeno Philip, così giocoforza ho dovuto ripiegare su Vhil, versione norrena di Bill, siccome non si sa nulla della madre di Floki ho immaginato che fosse una Upir, o avesse sangue Upir: Eric è stato vampirizzato prima di scoprirlo, Floki non l'ha mai saputo e l'unico ad averlo scoperto è Vihl. Ci sono anche diverse citazioni a Emperor, in uscita quest'anno


End file.
